


heavenly things

by borntomesmer



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Hotels, M/M, Not Beta Read, the cheesiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomesmer/pseuds/borntomesmer
Summary: The figures danced around the ballroom, chandeliers illuminating bodies as symphonies played in the background. It was all twinkling lights strung across the walls, streams of baby’s breath scattered across the floor, sparkling wine glasses held by beautiful people in lace and satin. Never an unappealing sight at the Les Amoureux Ballroom. It was almost as if it was a dream come to life.





	heavenly things

**Author's Note:**

> surprise!!! i’m not dead  
> i didn’t write a lot this summer sadly but i finished this in literally the last week of summer and i'm not proud of it at all but i felt bad for not posting in 84 years i don't know lmao  
> also i don’t really know how to write fluff without making it the cheesiest thing ever so there’s that warning  
> p.s. thank you to ivanna for encouraging me to finish writing this because i literally only finished this for her wow friendship goals

The figures danced around the ballroom, chandeliers illuminating bodies as symphonies played in the background. It was all twinkling lights strung across the walls, streams of baby’s breath scattered across the floor, sparkling wine glasses held by beautiful people in lace and satin. Never an unappealing sight at the Les Amoureux Ballroom. It was almost as if it was a dream come to life.

Stefan wandered around the dancers, trying to find his way to his boyfriend. He’d hoped Brian had gotten the letter inviting him to the ballroom. It had been so long since he’s had time to simply hang out and relax with him. Have some alone time and forget about touring for a while. Forget about music, about recording, about meeting new people, just love. Love, love, love.

Brian hurried to the entrance, holding his chiffon dress and making his way underneath the dark blue sky. He had been running a bit late due to the threatening men around the block, but he knew once he was with Stefan he'd be safe. He would always protect him. As he walked in, what he saw was simply magical. It felt as if he had walked out of the normal life and entered a Disney movie of some sorts. All he knew was that whatever this place was, he never wanted to leave.

As soon as Stefan saw the powder blue fabric, he knew it was Brian. From the light fabric draped down the shoulders, to the curled black hair, to the beautiful smile, he was absolutely in love. He’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat.

Brian walked over, smiling nervously.

“We meet again!” Stefan laughed before kissing Brian’s cheek.

“I hope I’m not overdressed…”

“There’s people here with thousand dollar earrings, you’re fine.”

“Thank you for inviting me, Stef.” he paused, smiling at his lover. “It’s beautiful…”

They looked across the room, seeing how genuinely happy all the people looked. It made them happy too, reminding them how far they’ve come. It reminded them that they made it through together. It was then that the taller boy caressed his lover’s face, so gentle - as if made of porcelain.

“You look so perfect.” He whispered softly.

“You look even more handsome!”

“And you look like a Picasso painting…” Brian giggled at him, his first genuine smile of the night.

“What?” Stefan said in a worried tone.

“You know how Picasso painted people, right?”

“Oh shush, art wasn’t my strong subject…”

They examined the others there, taking a look at the beautiful rose colored dresses and white suits. It seemed straight out of a movie they’d watch. The shorter boy adored it.

“You know, we’ve been here fifteen minutes and you still haven’t asked me to dance…” Brian grinned while looking at the floor, laughing softly. Stefan knew from his expression that he was nervous. Public settings weren’t ever his thing, apart from when it was only them. The older boy didn't feel comfortable in large crowds of people, so the younger tried his best to make it at least enjoyable.

“Could I have this dance?” Stefan asked, holding his hand out. Brian accepted the offer, smiling.

He grabbed Brian’s hand before pulling him close, smiling at him as if he was the luckiest boy on earth. Their bodies moved to the soft flow of the music, looking into each others' eyes as Stefan moved his right hand closer to the waistline of Brian's dress. A small smile seemed to form on Brian's face, feeling as if he was walking on air. At some points he even thought it was a dream, like he had slept a little too long and was living in a fantasy world. But this was real. From the soft music, to Stefan's jet black tuxedo, all the way to the peonies held in vases next to the entrances. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

His arms felt like home to Brian. The way he held him so close as they swayed to the tune of the song, it made him feel safe. He knew he was protected. The shorter boy stared into his boyfriend’s chocolate eyes, noticing small details such as the remnants of the brown eyeliner he decided to wear last night, or how his pupils seemed to dilate as time passed by. He loved how his eyes seemed to glisten and glimmer, despite their dark color.

"You're good at this," Stefan whispered. "I love you." Brian let out a shy smile and giggle.

"Thank you…”

He guided him across the ballroom floor, spinning and turning over and over again. He seemed to notice the way Brian’s dress looked as it spinned, chiffon and organza swaying as he spinned to the beat of the song. Stefan just looked at him and wondered how he ever got so lucky. It was then that Brian stopped dancing, looking into Stefan’s eyes.

“You know I never knew true love until I met you.”

“Way to sound cheesy, Bri.”

“What, I pour my heart out to you and you take it as a joke?” Brian said sarcastically, laughing as he held Stefan’s hand.

“C’mere, I love you…”

They danced again, lights from the chandelier illuminating over their faces. It seemed as if this moment was a dream, and they were just living in it.

“If it makes you feel any better,” he paused. “I think you look like an angel tonight.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Sooner or later they both grew tired of the place, feeling uncomfortable with the scratchy clothes and painful shoes. It occurred to them that they’d prefer a hotel room a lot more. And with that, they left. They ran down the streets of London, spotting rebellious teens hanging out by chapels and cheap motels. It reminded Stefan of what they used to be like, young musicians doing anything they could for gigs. But now they were here, and grateful. So, so grateful.

Brian came close to tripping on his dress multiple times, having to hold up the train of it so he wouldn’t get sent flying face first onto the ground. Stefan would always try his hardest not to laugh at that, but no matter how he tried it would always make him cackle. Sometimes he could be so clumsy.

For around fifteen minutes they continued doing just that, sprinting across concrete and screaming at the top of their lungs. The only thing heard was giggling, shouting, and the sound of heels click-clacking against the pavement. Stefan would always have to stop and wait for the shorter boy, but he didn’t mind.

He would always wait for him.

All the scenery brought Stefan back to the past. It made him nostalgic, as if he took a trip back to 1993. It felt like they were twenty again. But although that was a nice time, he’d much rather spend it here now. No amount of sleepless nights spent creating music could compare to waking up with his soulmate, sounds of birds chirping outside, and comfy silk bedsheets. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Sooner or later they returned to their hotel room, exhausted from all the running and dancing. Brian’s wavy hair was tangled from the wind, causing him to complain more than he already had about the heels and dress. Stefan was just happy they could get home safe.

“Why don’t you get into your comfy clothes, B?”

“I’m tired, let me complain…” he giggled, falling onto the bed. “You know, I don’t usually get this made up for events that aren’t award shows, so you should feel special!”

“You look beautiful either way.”

“And you make it ridiculously hard for me to be pessimistic.” They both laughed, rolling over so they could get closer to each other.

After a while, they both undressed. Finally Brian would quit complaining about his uncomfortable dress, and change into warm pajamas. Stefan always loved getting to see Brian without any fancy jewelry or makeup. He looked so beautiful, and Stefan wished one day he'd finally see that. Just looking at him made the younger boy happy.

“Steffie, can you take off my makeup…” Brian said, leaning against the bed. “I’m tired.”

“Sure, love.”

Stefan leaned down to reach Brian’s face, dragging the wet cloth across his pale skin while wiping off remnants of brown eyeshadow and black mascara. He removed the rose-colored lipstick, tracing across his lips and making sure there was no excess left. Once he was finished, he cupped his face in between his hands and gave him a quick kiss.

“So beautiful.” Brian smiled back, this time looking genuinely happy. If this is all it took to make him smile, Stefan would say it until he was blue in the face.

Stefan tucked Brian in, making sure he felt completely comfortable. The smaller boy laid in the bed, exhaustion settling in from the long night. On normal nights, he could stay up until the sun rose again. But, this time he was so sleepy from it all that he could barely keep his eyes open. Stefan just kissed him on the forehead before buttoning up his pajama top.

The tall boy sat down on the bed, pulling a comforter and some blankets over both of their bodies. After leaning over to shut the lamp off, he cuddled against his boyfriend. Brian always seemed to cling onto his chest, as if he needed to be protected.

Stefan would always protect him.

“Thank you for inviting me tonight,” Brian mumbled softly. “I had a lot of fun.”

Stefan let out a smile.

“Bri?” He spoke suddenly.

“Hm?”

“You know I’d do anything if it meant I could make you happy, right?”

Those words seemed to linger in Brian’s head for the longest time. And then, as if somehow possessed simply by words, Brian realized just how loved he was.

For once in his life, he felt like he belonged.


End file.
